Forty-Nine
As a Specter, Forty-Nine specialises in stealth and agility. He is quick and efficient, prioritising the safety and success of his team in regards to the individual members instead of the overall mission. This often gets him into trouble; however, there is not much the administration and higher-ups can do to keep him contained if he does not want to be. While he is primarily a non-combatant, Forty-Nine prefers a handgun for its accuracy and safety in distance, but he is more skilled with up-close and dextrous weapons like knives — or even his hands and feet. Within his team, Forty-Nine values his teammates and encourages them quietly — giving various tips and tricks whenever he sees the opportunity to. 'Appearance' Forty-Nine is thin — but toned and slightly muscular — and has pale skin, dark hair, teal eyes, many piercings, an undercut and is continuously changing his hair highlights. Forty-Nine’s Casual attire usually consists of flannel button downs, and black skinny jeans While is mission attire consists of snug clothing in which various weapons can be placed within thigh and forearms holsters and sheaths — sometimes he will add a “flowy layer” or two if he wants to “dress it up” a bit — or is merely looking for a change. As for his Night Form, his augments are not very visible in the sense that they glow brighter, but the markings do show up as green wisps against his skin — with his eyes changing colour. 'Personality' While Forty-Nine is quiet and distrusting at first, once he sees more of an individual’s personality — and how they treat him as well as others — he is more likely to open up to the same degree that that individual has opened up to him. For example, if they trust him with personal or sensitive information, then he will assume that he can trust them with the same type of information in regards to himself. However, if that trust is ever broken, it can never be mended. As such, trust can be bent; so, when such a situation arises — if it is not a clear cut of what he should do — he will wait until he knows all the facts of the matter before passing his judgement. 'Backstory' Forty-Nine came from a borderline abusive household — a household that had raised him within the Jewish traditions until he was thirteen. However, when he told his family that he was a boy — having been assigned to the female sex at birth — they sent him to various religious therapists in attempts to get him to change his mind. However, he did not change his mind, and at the age of fifteen, he decided to run away. At that time, he managed to break into his school building and live there at night. It took months for the school administration to realise that they had been aiding Forty-Nine in finding refuge — however, by the time that they did find out, he had already left. His story was quickly spread throughout the school as “The Phantom Schoolmate” until one day a child of a PHASe employee heard the story and brought it to the dinner table. The employee found this to be interesting and spoke to those within his department about it. As such, PHASe sent out some of their staff to hunt him down to be recruited. When they finally found him, he put up a massive fight — that was until they told him that they were from PHASe and that he was not going back to his family unless he wanted to. Seeing his way out to a potentially better life, he took hold of the opportunity and signed up for the Trainee program — on the stipulation that PHASe would take care of and provide for his transition. However, with such physical setbacks — the surgeries and growth that still had to take place within his body — combined with complications in regards to his augmentations, he was able to become a full-fledged Operative until Forty-Nine was twenty-two. However, once he did, he was added to the ranks of his now current team — Phantom Epsilon. 'Relationships' 'Parents' The relationship that Forty-Nine has with his parents is very negative. With no interest to contact them, he has not done so since he ran away at fifteen — and in return, they have not reached out to him as well. Growing up, he had no siblings or good friends to help him when he needed it most — where his family had failed him — as such, he tends to distrust strangers and acquaintances alike. 'Forty-Two' Forty-Nine’s relationship with his teammate Forty-Two is an interesting one. Having met in 2065 — when he joined the trainee program — Forty-Two recognised their similarities in mindset and characteristics, and the two became solid friends. As time passed the two shared hardships and various missions as teammates within Phantom Epsilon. 'Stats' 'Trivia' *He often times has an RBF (resting bitch face). *He has a secret soft spot for small cute things but tries to hide it out of internalised fear of being thought of as feminine. *He is super flexible and likes to freak out new Trainees and Operatives by doing the exorcist walk down the hallway. *His favourite colour is blue, but it clashes with his augmentations and this low key upsets him. * He feels responsible for the members of Epsilon (especially the Trainees) and takes it pretty hard when one of them is injured on a mission he was on, even if he wasn’t in the area or could have done nothing. reason pertains to classified information. Gallery FortyNineGallery1.jpg FortyNineCasual7.jpg|'Casual Attire 2' FortyNineCasual4.jpg FortyNineCasual5.jpg Category:Phantom Epsilon